The Varia mission
by Chrome96
Summary: What happens when a simple mission turns into the psychopathic thing the Varia calls love? Bel X Fran
1. Chapter 1

Squalo: Voooiii! Chrome96 doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Chrome96: Don't scream or I will snap your neck!

Squalo: Oh~ I would like to see you try.

Chrome96: Ok then. Enjoy!  
*fighting*

It was a ordinary day at the varia house. If you can call it that. You know Squalo yelling at the top of his lungs, Xanxas smashing a glass on Squalo's head, Bel tossing knifes at Fran head that the ugly looking frog hat sat, Lussuria probably off baking or something, and as for Levi nobody cares what he is doing. *Klunk* Yet another crazy shaped knife gat plunged into that weird looking frog hat that already had 17 knives in it. Fran sighed then turned to Bel. " Idiotic sempai can you please stop tossing your knifes . This stupid hat already has enough holes." Fran said in his usual montone voice while plucking out the knifes. Bel only laughed his blood curling signature laugh in response. Fran sighs and plops the hat back on his head. A large voi could be heard through the whole castle as Squalo entered the room. "Wahh~ what do you want idiotic comander?" Fran said rubbing his sore ears. " Voi you and Bel have a misson. You two have to go and figure out the Vongola brats progress "Kishishishi sounds interesting but do I have to do it with the frog?" Bel said playing one of his knives. "Yes now go!" Squalo said leaving the room flipping his hair in the process. 'Ha gay.' Fran thought queitly while getting up off the wood floor. Bel grin fell. Bel sighed then put his knife away. Bel got up and went out the door soon folowed by Fran.

They jump from tree to tree untill they finally get to the vongola base. Thay caught them in the middle of training. So they deicide to wait outside siting on a tree and watch them untill there done. Hours pass and there still training and it seems like there never going to stop. Fran yawns and starts to fall asleep. "Ahh~ this is so boring." Fran said snaping awake after Bel stabed him a few dozen times. "Kishishi shut up frog. Unless you want me to stab you again." Bel said showing one of his knives. "No thanks. I-" Fran was suddenly cut off. "What the hell are you doing here?!" A voice says from below. Then a shadow suddenly comes into sight.

Chrome96: Wow cliffhanger! Well hope you enjoyed! Sorry for any mistakes.

Squalo:Vooii! Get off of me now!

Chrome96: No it's what you get. Well see you later! 


	2. Chapter 2

Lussuria: Chrome96 does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Chrome96:Who the hell let you in!?

Lussuria:You want cookies?*Brings out random tray.*

Chrome96:No! I want to know who the hell let you in!

Lussuria:Ho ho ho.

Chrome96:*sigh* Well enjoy!

*Then a shadow suddenly comes into sight*  
There was some visible smoke coming from the shadow. "Kishishi wouldn't you like to know." Bel said jumping down from the tree and Gokudera came into sight. Fran jumped down to but didn't say anything. "B-Bel what the hell are you doing here!" Gokudera growled getting his bombs. Fran stood there watching them fight because it was it was acually funny untill he was dragged into it. "By the way who the hell is this!" Gokudera pointing to Fran. Fran just look at him with a blank expression. "Kishishi he is just a uncute kouhai." Bel comented which made Fran rolled his eyes.  
"Wait 'he is' it's a guy!" Gokudera said. 'I knew I looked a little girly but not that girly.' Fran thought sighing he was tired of listening to this idiot speak. "Yes i'm a guy moron and will you please just shut up." Fran said his words driping with venom. "Kishishi now don't get mad frogy." Bel says putting his weight on Fran. "Get off of me stupid fake prince." Fran said now just getting irritated.  
"Don't and fake." Bel said taking out one of his knives. "Ok. Stupid prince." Fran shot back trying to shake off Bel. Bel put his knife to Fran's neck as they continued to shoot insults at each other. By this time Gokudera had left to go stalk Tsuna somewhere. So after awhile of fighting went back to watching the Vongola. After Awhile of watching Fran fell asleep on the grass. It took awhile for Bel to notice but when he did he just looked away and mumbled something.

Chrome96: Sorry for the really short chapter. I will update soon. School must be getting to me. Sorry~

Lussuria:Ho ho I know what Bel -chan muttered~. It was-

Chrome96:NOO! you will give away the story! By the way. GO AWAY!

Lussuria: Fine fine. Don't need to scream. *leaves*

Chrome96:*sigh* finely. Well hope you enjoyed! Well ciao~ for now! 


	3. Chapter 3

Lal Mirch: Chrome96 does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Chrome96:Hey Lal Mirch!

Lal Mirch:............

Chrome96:Mean. Well enjoy!

Since Fran had woke up he wouldn't shut up and it was at this point that Bel was pissed. "Kishishishi shut up froggy before I carve you into little peices." Bel said holding up one of his prised knives.  
"Oh~ really now?" Fran said standing up and dusting off his varia coat before sitting back down. The coner of Bel's mouth twiched. 'Stuiped frog." Bel thought then he silently thought of a way to punish this misbehaving "Froggy". Bel though untill that little bright lightbulb went off. (which was realy just some one changing a dead light.) Bel grabed Fran (who at this point was still talking his mouth off.) and roughly kissed him. Bel's reasons for doing this were unclear maybe it was cause it was how boss got squalo to shut up. Anyways~ Fran struggled under Bel's grip but it was no use.  
Fran struggled and struggled until he finally got loose. He scrmbled up to his feet. "S-stupied sempai!" Fran yelled while throwing his fists down. Then Fran ran into the dark woods behind them. Fran was just so angry he would proabaly kill the next living thing he saw(besides plants).

Back to the "prince"

"Kishishishi mission acompished." Bel said his wide grin getting even wider.

Chrome96: Sorry for taking forever to update and the so short chapter. Lal can you tell us what Bel said in the earlier chapter.

Lal Mirch: Don't call me and Lal. Bel said"Stuiped frog you'll catch a cold." Chezy.

Chrome96:Shut up. Anyways I'll make sure to have longer chapters and uptade faster. Hope you enjoyed! Ciao~ for now! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chrome: Uh C-Chrome96 does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Chrome96: Welcome Chrome! There is no need to be shy.*Hugs*

Chrome: ....Uhh well thank you.

Chrome96: Well enjoy!

Fran had ran far enough into the woods that it would be hard to find him. Fran was huffing and puffing at this point so he sat down at a near tree stump. Wait. The last time he checked none of these trees belonged the Vongola so they weren't alowed to be cut. Suddenly a hand was put over his mouth. Fran struggled as uch as he could but then a famaliar voice was heard. "Ahh your a Varia member? Sorry I thought you were a enemy." It was the 10th Volgola boss' voice it was a little higher than he remember though. Tsuna gently removed his hand so Fran could speak. "Yes. I'm sempai Mammon replacment. My name is Fran." Fran said turning to see a brown haired middle school boy. "Hi Fran. I'm the 1oth boss but you can call me Tsuna." Tsuna said shaking Fran's hand.

Back at the Vongola base~

Fran folowed Tsuna through the empty hall of the Vongola base. Then a big explosion could be heard. Then Gokudera came out of a cloud of pink smoke. "J-juudaime!" Gokudera said hapily in the sight of Tsuna. Gokudera ran to Tsuna then got sight Fran's frog hat. So he took out 5 bombs and trew them at Fran. Fran had easily doged since they were nothing compaired to Bel's knives. The bombs flew right passed Fran into Lal Mirch's face. Who in return cased Gokudera with murder in mind.

Chrome96:Hope you enjoyed! By the way Chrome whats under your eyepatch?

Chrome: Ah um please get away.

Chrome96: Hehehe. *evil aura*

Mukuro:Leave my Chrome alone if you want to live.*death aura*

Chrome96:*Gulps* Well ciao for now~!*Runs for life* 


	5. Chapter 5

Haru:Chrome96 does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Chrome96:Hi Haru nice to have you.

Haru:Thanks. Hagi! Is Tsuna in this chapter?

Chrome96:Yes. *cough* freak *cough* Anyways enjoy!

While Gokudera had gotten beaten to a pulp Tsuna had lead Fran to the lounge were most of the Vongola relaxed. Nobody was there since nobody had a break then. "I'll go get us some tea." Tsuna said getting up. Fran just noded and Tsuna left into the kitchen. Fran had took this chance to look around the room he looked at the painting on the wall of the first Vongola boss. Fran found it creepy that the painting seemed to be staring codly at you. When Fran had turned around he saw a infant that was dressed in a small suit with a weird lizard on his hat. Fran noticed the big yellow pacifier. Fran wasn't an idiot he knew what the pacifier but he didn't want to say in order to avoid suspicion since the Vaira patch probably was a dead give away. They stared for a few seconds before the infant walked out of the room in silence. 'Weird~' Fran thought sitting back down. It a few seconds before Tsuna came back in with the tea. He walked to Fran and gave him his tea before sitting back down and taking a sip of his own. "So Fran why were over here to begin with?" Tsuna said setting his cup of tea down on the woodend table in front of him. "Ah~ for a mission that given to me by idiot long haired commander." Fran said before drinking his tea. "Idiot long haired commander? You mean Squalo?" Tsuna asked tilting his head to the side in curiosity. "Yep." Fran said. Tsuna giggled at this. 'Is this person really a guy?' Fran tought putting his tea down. "Do you call everybody in the Varia weird names?" Tsuna asked. "Pretty much."Fran said. "What do you call Levi?" Tsuna asked. "Old lighting pervert."Fran said. "Lussuria?" Tusna asked through his laugh. "That homo? Nothing really."Fran said. "Eh~. Xanxus?"Tsuna asked. "Xanxus-sama. If I called him anything bad I would be dead before I finshed." Fran said as he shudered at the thought. "True. What about Bel?" Tsuna said hitting the mark. Fran felt himselef heat up at this. "Bel-sempai is just a stupid fake prince." Fran said looking away."EH~ Fran what wrong with you and Bel? You seem angry."Tsuna said confused. "It n-nothing. It just made m-me frustrated that's all." Fran said havind a hard time getting his words out. "Well instead of running away from him you should confront him or you'll Just end up hating him for life." Tsuna said in a serious tone. Just then a guy with caramel colored hair waalked in the room. "Sawada-dono we will get into troble if we don't return to training soon." The boy said. "Ah Basil! Of course let's go. Well bye Fran!" Tsuna said and with that he left. Fran watched Tsuna and the boy Basil leave. With them holding hands? Was the whole Vongola gay? Ah it was none of Fran's concern. Fran left to do exactly what Tsuna said and confront Bel. Fran had a really bad feeling about this.

Chrome96:Well sorry for any mistakes!

Haru:Hagi! T-Tsuna-san is gay and is with Basil-san!

Chrome96:Well for this chapter. Yes but there will be no more of that for this story. Since this is a BelxFran story.

Haru:horray!

Chrome96:*Rolls eyes* Anyways~ the next chapter will be the last. Ciao~ for now. 


	6. Chapter 6 Final

Varia:Chrome96 does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Chrome96:Yay! The whole Varia is here. I would like to wecome you all to the last chapter of Varia Mission!

Varia:Can we go now?

Chrome96:NO! You have to stay for the finale! Enjoy!

Fran walked through the pitch dark forest once again. After what seemed like hours of walking he reached what he remembered was the site where the camp was put. .......No one was there. Fran was alone in the forest. He looked around. ..........Still no one. Was Fran wrong about the campsite or did Bel leave without him already? He sighed as he turned around ready to head back to base. When a sudden weight was pushed on him causing him to land on his back on the grass. Fran opened his eyes to see who was on top of him. It was the person he came hear looking for Bel. "Bel-sempai! W-what the hell!" Fran said as he gave an effort to get out of the older man's grip. "Kishishishi look the little frog missed me!" Bel said with a big grin on his face. Fran's face went red. "I-I didn't miss you!" Fran studdered while trying to look away. "Kishishishi I see froggy is still thinking about the kiss this morning. Would you like another? Everyone wants to be kissed by rolalty." Bel said starting to lean. "WHA-" Fran was cut off by Bel's lips. Fran blushed a deep red. Fran struggled with the kiss at first but then started to melt into it. He wrapped his slim arms around Bel's pale neck. Fran's lips where surprisingly soft. Bel bit Fran's bottom lip causing Fran to gasp and alowing Bel's tongue to slide it's way in. Fran shivered and resisted a moan as Bel's tounge explored Fran's mouth. Bel couldn't help but laugh at Fran's reaction. Fran winced as Bel bit his tongue. Bel pulled away so only a line of spit were between them. Fran was so confused. What just happend? OH WELL. Bel sat up so Fran could follow. Fran was beet red but shook it off to inspect his tongue. He pouted when he found his tongue bleeding. "Bel-sempai~ look you made me poor tongue bleed." Fran complained. All he got in responce was a 'Kishishishi' before he was pulled into another kiss. It wasn't long in the kiss before Fran was stabbed by 3 knives.

Oh yes this was the psychopathic thing the Varia called love.~

Extra: "VVVOOOIII! Those fags Bel and Fran are late!!!"

Chrome96:Thank you all for reading this far and for your reviews!

Bel and Fran:Were not Gay!

Chrome96:Oh yes you are.

Varia:Can we go now?

Chrome96: Huh? Oh! Sure. Ciao~! *Shut down room and leave with Varia* 


End file.
